Clay Simons
:"I got a gift, man. I'm blessed. It's my duty to share this with all females I can." ―Clay Simons. Clayton "Clay" Simons is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, and as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Clay, also known as Crowdog, is a senior member of the Alderney chapter of The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle biker gang. Serving as his club's Road Captain, Clay is in charge of delivering motorcycles to members of The Lost, including his friend Johnny Klebitz. History Background Clay Simons was born around the mid 1950's, although an exact year or his birthplace are unknown. As his father didn't want him to become a police officer, Clay decided to join the U.S. Armed Forces, and went on to serve during the Vietnam War; during the war, he guarded the the U.S. Embassy in Saigon shortly before the city fell to North Vietnamese forces in 1975. At some point after his military service, Clay joined The Lost Brotherhood, a motorcycle culb based in Alderney and Liberty City; Clay rose through the ranks, eventually becoming a senior, patched-in member of the club, as well getting promoted to its Road Captain by 2008. As the culb's Road Captain, it is Clay's duty to deliver motorcycles to other members in need. During his time in the club, Clay met and befriended with several members, including Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Angus Martin and Terry Thorpe, the latter would become his closest friend and partner in The Lost. Events of The Lost and Damned Return of Billy Grey :Clay: "Looks like Billy's getting this old gang into deep shit." Johnny: "That's a President's job, ain't it, Clay? Same with a motorcycle or a whole country." Clay: "Who knows, man? I leave the politicking to you boys." ―Clay and Johnny discuss Billy's return. In 2008, Clay is chosen as one of the members to greet Club President Billy Grey upon his return from rehab, alongside Johnny, Jim, Terry, Brian Jeremy and Jason Michaels. Upon his return, Billy leads the senior members of The Lost - including Clay - to retrieve his motorcycle, a black Revenant, from the Angels of Death, The Lost's mortal enemies who were given the motorcycle as a symbol of truce. After Billy acquires his motorcycle back, The Lost rides back to their clubhouse; during the ride home Clay and Johnny has a short exchange of words regarding Billy's return, with Clay saying to Johnny that he will leave the gang's politics to the latter and Billy. War with the Angels Billy's return marked a new struggle between The Lost and the Angels of Death, with Clay participating. Clay is present during a party thrown for Billy's release, laughing alongside the rest of the attendees at Grey's jokes. When several members of the Angels arrive at the houseclub, Clay remains silent as Billy and the leading Angel exchange words; he doesn't join Johnny and Jason Michaels in chasing down the rest of the bikers after Billy kills the A.O.D. lieutenant. Clay later joins his gang in a massive attack on the Angels' clubhouse, killing off all members inside and burning the clubhouse down. With their enemies in ashes, Clay and his fellow bikers flee the area, returning to the clubhouse. Aside from the main struggle between Billy and the Angels, Clay, alongside Terry, also helps Johnny and Jim in stealing several bikes from the Angels, with Clay and Terry acting as backup in the resulting shootout, after being contacted by Johnny. After killing the rival bikers and securing Johnny and Jim's safety, Clay and Terry depart the area. The Lost MC civil war :"We don't need numbers, man. We need brothers. And that's what we got left. You, me, Angus, Terry, Clay - brothers." ―Johnny to Jim. An unsuccessful heroin deal with the Triads - secretly a trap convinced by Billy to have Johnny and Jim killed - results in Billy's arrestment and Brian Jeremy's desertion out of the belief that Johnny has set Billy up; Brian creates his own branch of Lost bikers and ignites a civil war within the gang, with Clay siding with Johnny. Clay, Jim and Terry meet up with Johnny in Leftwood to discuss about Brian, who asks to make a truce; Clay joins his friends to the meeting in Port Tudor, which turns out to be a trap set up by Brian to kill Johnny and Jim. Both Clay and Terry join the shootout that arises at the scene, fending off Brian's men and allowing Johnny and Jim to finish off several bikers who attempted to escape back to Brian. Clay and the gang meet Johnny a second time in Leftwood, where Pegorino crime family Capo and The Lost's associate Ray Boccino handles the gang the location of Brian - a safehouse in Tudor; throughout the meeting, Clay remains silent. He is later called by Johnny alongside Terry to serve as back-up while Johnny lunches an attack on Brian's house. Aiding Johnny :Terry: "Yo, Clay. Remind me why we're always helping Johnny out of trouble." Clay: "'Cause he's the boss, Terry. And 'cause no one else in the gang is dumb enough to get in the trouble he does." ―Terry and Clay jokingly discuss the reason they help Johnny with his situations. With Brian's threat over, Johnny focuses himself on working with business associates such as Elizabeta Torres and Ray; on Jim's suggestion, Johnny would often call to Clay and Terry for back-up. Throughout the later part of Johnny's presidency, Clay and Terry join him as back-up while he steals a drug van, rescues a drug mole, and participates in a failed drug deal for Elizabeta. The duo later helps Johnny in securing diamonds for Ray's diamond deal, with Johnny ordering them to chase down Luis Lopez and Tony Prince. Clay and Terry also serves as back-up for Johnny during the diamond deal itself, which goes wrong and eventually results in Johnny betraying Ray and keeping the deal money for himself and for the gang. This proves to be a fatal betrayal, however, as Ray sends assassins and hitmen after Johnny and Jim; Clay and Terry are called by Johnny for back-up, and the two set up an ambush in Keneckle Avenue for Ray's men. Arriving at the ambush place, Johnny is greeted by Clay and Terry who then proceed to joke with him about their constant situations and troubles as they manage to fend off the mobsters. However, despite the trio's own success against their attackers, Jim is killed by Ray's new hired gun. The Lost's last stand :"Terry, Clay. Thanks for rolling with me. That gang is fucked all to hell right now, but I'll love you brothers til I'll die." ―Johnny to Clay and Terry after killing Billy. Eventually, Billy decides to testify against Johnny and the rest of the gang in an attempt to get released. Congressman Thomas Stubbs, an ally of The Lost, alerts Johnny of Billy's intentions, prompting Johnny to plan an attack on Alderney State Correctional Facility, with Clay and Terry on his side. Clay and Terry arrive to the gates of the prison, and cover Johnny during the resulting shootout between the last remnants of the Alderneny chapter and the police forces. They fend off the police and NOOSE agents while Johnny finds and confronts Billy, before executing him; following Billy's death, Clay follows Johnny back to the clubhouse. Upon entering the clubhouse, Clay and Johnny find it in ruins - a result of Ray's men wrecking it while The Lost was attacking the prison. They are soon joined by Terry and Angus, and after lamenting over their fates, the remaining members of The Lost decide to burn down the clubhouse. Clay and his friends get out the clubhouse as Terry lights it on fire, and watch it burning down in silence, with Clay standing a little further from the rest of the gang, placing his hand on his head. Post-''The Lost and Damned'' At some point between 2008 and 2013, Clay, alongside Johnny, Terry and Ashley Butler, moved from Liberty City to San Andreas, eventually settling in Stab City, Blaine County. A new chapter was established there, and the group became associated with Trevor Philips, a major drug and arms dealer from Sandy Shores who became sexually involved with Ashley, much to Johnny's dismay. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Death :Clay: "Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again." Trevor: "Oh really, what, you don't think so? Huh? Well, why don't we just ask him then, huh?" —Trevor taunting Clay and Terry. In 2013, Johnny is killed by Trevor after a confrontation with him regarding Trevor's recent sexual intercourse with Ashley; this prompt Trevor to attack The Lost and eliminate them and their influence, starting with Clay and Terry. Relaxing at R L Hunter & Sons, Clay and Terry are soon confronted by Trevor, Ron Jakowski and Wade Hebert. Upon being asked about Ashley's whereabouts, Trevor reveals to the shocked Clay and Terry of Johnny's death, much to their disbelief. Clay and Terry attempt to ride back to The Lost's main base in Stab City, with Trevor chasing after them; both are killed before they can make it to Stab City, who is soon attacked by Trevor. A few days later, Clay's body is recovered alongside Johnny's and Terry's by visiting members of The Lost, who prepare a funeral for the fallen members; however, Trevor strikes the gang again, and destroys its Stab City base. Character Personality Clay is often presented as a laid-back and quiet member of The Lost MC; he often stays out of political issues within the club, preferring to leave them to Johnny and Billy in stead. As of result, he rarely states his opinion regarding conflicts and problems that arise within The Lost, remaining silent during meetings and discussions. Despite this, Clay is a very loyal friend to Johnny, siding with him during The Lost's civil war and aiding him and Jim during shootouts and gunfights after Johnny becomes the club's president, as well as remaining with him even after the demise of the Alderney chapter, and the gang's move to San Andreas. Their friendship also appears to be strong due to the fact both are members of ethnic groups who suffer discrimination, with Clay being African-American, and Johnny being Jewish-American. Alongside this, Clay is also best friends with fellow Lost MC biker Terry Thrope; the two are rarely seen without each other, and often hang out, ride and fight together, with Terry too stays loyal to Johnny as the club slowly crumbles. Clay is also friends with Jim and Angus, the former with he which he exchanges friendly insults and sarcastic comments. A noticeable trait of Clay's is his attitude towards women; he is presented as a very sexual person, and often speaks highly of women in general, while expressing his desire to sleep with as many women as he can. He also speaks a lot about what he considers to be his "gift," which Jimm often mocks to be just herpes. Appearance Clay Simons is a middle-aged man of an average height, who appears to be slightly overweight. He is of dark skin complexion, indicating him being of an African-American descend, and possesses a dark, subtly graying, short hair, goatee, and brown eyes. In GTA V, his physical appearance has slightly changed, with his head and facial hair completely shaved. His folded clothing also reveals him possessing several tattoos on his arms. In The Lost and Damned, Clay wears his own version of his clubhouse's outfit style; he wears a black leather coat with his title and club patches on it, sporting The Lost's eagle symbol on the back of the jacket, which he wears over what appears to be a black shirt. In addition, he wears dark grey jeans. In GTA V, Clay wears a new outfit; he wears an open, sleeveless Lost jacket over a grayish-green t-shirt with a v-neck. A sports black, fingerless gloves on his hands and wears a pair of black jeans. He also wears a black beanie on his head, which covers his baldness. Weapons Vehicles Appearances *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' **"Clean and Serene" **"Angels in America" **"It's War" **"Action/Reaction" **"Liberty City Choppers" **"End of Chapter" **"Bad Standing" **"Heavy Toll" (Back-up) **"Marta Full of Grace" (Back-up) **"Shifting Weight" (Back-up) **"Diamonds in the Rough" (Back-up) **"Collector's Item" (Back-up) **"Was It Worth It? (If player decides to set up and attend an ambush) **"Get Lost" *''Grand Theft Auto V'' **"Mr. Philips" **"Friends Reunited" (indirect) Trivia *Clay Simons was voiced by Keith Randolph Smith in 2009's The Lost and Damned, who reprises the role in 2013's Grand Theft Auto V. *It is implied Clay has been in Thailand at least on one occasion, as he mentions strip clubs there allowing clients to touch the strippers, while comparing Thai strip clubs to American ones. *While Clay's exact year of birth is never stated, he mentions already serving in the army circa 1975; this will make his birth year 1957 as the latest possible date, as he coudln't have been born later due to have him been actively serving in the United States military in 1975. **This also makes Clay the oldest known member of The Lost MC, being between 56 and 57 during the events of The Lost and Damnmed, and 61-62 during the events of Grand Theft Auto V. ;The Lost and Damned *Clay is one of the only two senior member of The Lost who lack an LCPD Database; the other is Angus Martin. *Clay never has no lines during any of the mission cut-scenes in The Lost and Damned. In addition, he is the only surviving Lost member in the game's climax whose facial expression is not shown when the gang looks at their burning clubhouse. *After the completion of the main storyline, it is possible for the player to hang out with Clay exclusively, by calling Terry for his weapons van after setting up a meeting place with Clay. Before the game's completion, Jim would also join the friend activity. ;Grand Theft Auto V *Despite his death in the game, Clay will still post on Lifeinvader. *In his and Terry's cutscene in the mission "Mr. Philips" Clay is seen wearing a beanie. Oddly, in-game Clay is featured without it. *While the game tells the player to kill both Clay and Terry, it is possible to spare them by letting them reach Stab City, and then letting them flee in the climax of the shootout with The Lost.